The prevalence of glass products and components gives rise to many surfaces that can harbor bacteria, fungi and viruses. Common surfaces include, without limitation, the glass cover used on devices (e.g. automatic teller machines), touch screens (as found on, e.g., computers, tablets, cell phones, electronic book readers, automotive navigation and “infotainment” devices), and the like.
Many microbes are capable of surviving for minutes to hours after being deposited on a non-host surface. Such germs may be transferred from the contaminated surfaced to a person, as well as from person to person.
Recent work has shown that silver nano-particles are useful to impart antibacterial/antiviral properties to treated substrates. However, nanoscale metal particles are considered to have negative toxicological implications on humans and other living organisms and ecosystems in general. Further, nanoscale particulate contamination can impair beneficial processes utilizing biological agents, such as remediation of sewage and other waste materials.
There exists a need for a strengthened glass possessing durable biocidal properties and presenting a reduced toxicological risk.